wwesuperstarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shawn Michaels
thumb|Shawn Michaels 2012 Shawn Michaels (Michael Shawn) es un presentador de TV y un luchador profesional estadounidense retirado en 2010 nacido el 22 de julio de 1965. WWE '1988-1991' Michaels y Jannety re-debutaron por la World Wrestling Federation en un House show el 7 de julio de 1988. El dúo luego fue renombrado como "The Rockers". El equipo comenzó a ser más popular, tanto en niños como en mujeres, quienes adoraban el estilo de lucha de ambos. El equipo subió de categoría, luchando en PPVs, pero nunca se les dio oportunidad por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF. En octubre de 1990, The Rockers ganaron el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF tras derrotar a The Hart Foundation, ya que uno de los integrantes, Jim Neidhart, estaba a punto de dejar la empresa.La lucha fue grabada con The Rockers ganando limpiamente los títulos en parejas, pero luego, Neidhart negoció con la empresa y decidió seguir en la compañía. Los títulos fueron devueltos a los Harts, mientras que el reinado de The Rockers nunca fue reconocido, ni la lucha mostrada en televisión. Esto llevó al quiebre de The Rockers, después de que Michaels le aplicara una "Sweet Chin Music" a Jannety cambiando a heel. '1992-1995' Siguiendo el consejo de Mr. Perfect, Michaels cambia su apodo a The Heart break Kid. Junto al nuevo nombre, llega un nuevo gimmick, el de un tipo engreído y chulesco, que aparecía acompañado de su nueva mánager Sensational Sherri que, de acuerdo al guion, se había enamorado locamente de él. Sherri incluso ponía la letra a su nuevo tema musical Sexy Boy.thumb|left|Shawn Michaels junto a Sensational SherriDespués de su gran éxito como luchador solitario, ganó por primera vez el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF, tras derrotar a The British Bulldog el 27 de octubre de 1992 en Saturday Night's Main Event.Durante su reinado, Michaels se peleó con su "pareja" Sensational Sherri.Michaels mantuvo el Campeonato Intercontinental hasta el 17 de mayo de 1993, fecha en que lo perdió ante Marty Jannetty en Monday Night RAW. Michaels recuperó el campeonato un mes después, con ayuda de su nuevo mánager Diesel. Michaels perdió el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF por no defenderlo en un mes,cuando en realidad Michaels había dejado la compañía por dar positivo en una prueba de esteroides. Regresó en Survivor Series 1993, sustituyendo a Jerry Lawler contra los hermanos Hart: Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Bruce Hart y Keith Hart.La lucha la ganaron los Harts, después de que Michaels, siendo el único superviviente de su equipo, abandonara el combate. Michaels entró en un feudo con Razor Ramon, quien ganó la vacante del campeonato de Michaels. Como Michaels nunca fue derrotado oficialmente por el campeonato reclamó ser el verdadero campeón y tomó una réplica del título para llevarla con él. Este feudo terminó en una Ladder Match en WrestleMania X. Michaels perdió la lucha, en un combate que fue elegido como el mejor del año.Michaels sufrió varias lesiones en este período por lo que creó el "Heartbreak Hotel", un segmento de conversación con varias superestrellas de la WWF. El 28 de agosto de 1994, Michaels y Diesel, consiguieron el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF, derrotando a The Headshrinkers. Al día siguiente, en SummerSlam, Diesel perdió el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF frente a Razor Ramon, cuando Michaels accidentalmente aplicó la "Sweet Chin Music" a Diesel. Esto llevó a un quiebre entre Diesel y Michaels, pero el storyline entre ambos fue dejado debido a una lesión de Michaels en la mano. A su regreso en 1995, Michaels ganó el Royal Rumble, donde fue el primer participante que entra como N°1 y thumb|Shawn Michaels Campeón Intercontinentalgana el combate (el otro es Chris Benoit).Esto formó un combate para WrestleMania XI entre Michaels y Diesel por el Campeonato de la WWF. Michaels perdió el combate, y al día siguiente fue atacado por su nuevo guardaespaldas, Sid.Esto llevó a Michaels a tomarse un tiempo libre. Michaels volvió en junio de 1995, esta vez como face, y derrotó a Jeff Jarrett en In Your House ganando su tercer Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWF.Esto llevó a una defensa del título frente a Razor Ramon en SummerSlam, en una Ladder Match, la cual ganó Michaels.En octubre de 1995, Michaels fue atacado legítimamente en un bar, lo que no le permitió llegar a una defensa de su campeonato, por lo que se le fue quitado. Al mes siguiente, durante una lucha con Owen Hart en RAW is WAR, Owen aplicó una "Enzuigiri" a Michaels, lo que lo hizo colapsar, después de unos minutos, en el ring. Años después se reconoció que el colapso fue falso, su intención fue capturar más fans para Michaels, para potenciarlo como luchador. '1996-1998' Michaels ganó su segundo Royal Rumble consecutivo, esta vez en la edición 1996.Tras retener su oportunidad por el título ante Owen Hart en In Your House 6, en WrestleMania XII derrotó a Bret Hart en un Iron Man match, ganando su primer Campeonato de la WWF.Michaels defendió su campeonato en In Your House 7 ante Diesel, en In Your House 8 ante The British Bulldog por empate y en King of the Ring por pinfall, en SummerSlam ante Vader, en In Your House 10 ante Mankind y en In Your House 11 ante Goldust.Finalmente en Survivor Series, fue derrotado por Sycho Sid, perdiendo el campeonato. Sin embargo, recuperó el título en Royal Rumble de 1997 ante Sycho Sid.Después Michaels deja el título en febrero por una serie de lesiones. Luego de regresar de la lesión, ganó el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWF con Stone Cold. Después de esto Shawn Michaels se une a Triple H, para formar el reconocido grupo de lucha libre D-Generation X en 1997,volviendose heel. En un PPV sólo para Gran Bretaña Michaels derrota The British Bulldog y gana el Campeonato Europeo de la WWF.Michaels ganó el prestigio de ser el primer Campeón Grand Slam. Michaels y The Undertaker luchan en el primer Hell in a Cell de la historia el 5 de octubre de 1997 en Bad Blood, lucha que ganó Michaels. En SummerSlam, Michaels fue árbitro en la lucha entre The Undertaker y Bret Hart por el Campeonato de la WWF, en donde controvertidamente le dio la victoria y el campeonato a Hart. Después de esto Michaels, derrotóthumb|left|Shawn Michaels después de su lucha contra Undertaker a Bret. Después de esto, Michaels se lastimó la espalda gravemente en un casket match ante The Undertaker en el Royal Rumble, tras recibir un "Back Body Drop" en el ataúd.Esta lesión lo forzó al retiro, después de perder el Campeonato de la WWF en WrestleMania XIV. Michaels hizo una aparición en SmackDown! el 26 de agosto de 1999, donde aplicó una "Sweet Chin Music" a The Rock, ayudando a Triple H a retener el Campeonato de la WWF, donde el mismo Michaels era el árbitro.Sin embargo, después de esa aparición, Michaels estuvo ausente hasta el 21 de mayo de 2000, donde nuevamente fue árbitro en una lucha entre The Rock y Triple H. También estuvo presente en el Fan Axxess de WrestleMania 2000. Después de eso no se vio más a Michaels hasta su regreso definitivo. '2002-2004' En el 2002, Michaels volvió a luchar, traído por la nWo y Kevin Nash, como nuevo miembro del equipo. Después que la nWo fue disuelta, Triple H apareció para intentar reunirse nuevamente con Michaels, para que éste ingresara a D-Generation X. Cuando Michaels finalmente aceptó, Triple H le aplicó un "Pedigree" a Michaels. En respuesta, Michaels retó a Triple H a una lucha "sin sanciones" en SummerSlam 2002, la cual ganó Michaels. Sin embargo, después de la lucha, Triple H atacó a Michaels con el mazo.thumb|Shawn Michaels y Kevin Thorn como Campeones por Parejas de la WWE En Survivor Series 2002, Michaels ganó el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado tras derrotar a Triple H, Rob Van Dam, Kane, Chris Jericho y Booker T en la primera Elimination Chamber.Michaels eliminó a Jericho y Triple H, ganando la lucha. El reinado de Michaels duró sólo 28 días, debido a que fue derrotado por Triple H en un Three Stages Of Hell Match en Armageddon, la cual consistió en una Street Fight, una Steel Cage Match y una Ladder Match.A inicios de 2003, Chris Jericho proclamó ser "el nuevo Shawn Michaels", por lo que comenzó a hacer "hitos" similares a él. En Royal Rumble, Jericho eliminó a Michaels tras golpearlo con una silla, gracias a una distracción por parte de Christian. Esto llevó a una lucha entre Michaels y Chris Jericho en WrestleMania XIX, la cual ganó Michaels. Después de la lucha, Michaels le ofreció la mano a Jericho, pero éste le dio un abrazo. Todo parecía un buen acto de Jericho, pero segundos después éste golpeó a Michaels en su zona baja.En Insurrextion, Michaels acompañó a Kevin Nash en su lucha frente a Triple H. Esto llevó a Michaels a entrar en un feudo con todos los miembros de Evolution. En Bad Blood, Ric Flair derrotó a Michaels, gracias a una interferencia de Randy Orton. También participó en la Elimination Chamber de SummerSlam, en donde se enfrentó a Randy Orton, Triple H, Goldberg, Chris Jericho y Kevin Nash, pero fue eliminado por Goldberg.Luego intentó vengarse de Randy Orton en Unforgiven, pero fue derrotado tras ser golpeado con un puño americano.El feudo con Evolution continuó en Survivor Series, en donde Michaels perdió el combate clásico de eliminación, después de que Batista le aplicara ilegalmente una "Bomba Batista " y Orton le cubriera. Michaels dio fin a este thumb|left|Shawn Michaels haciendo su pose.feudo tras derrotar a Batista en Armageddon. Michaels inició el 2004 empatando en un Last Man Standing Match por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado frente a Triple H en Royal Rumble. Michaels recibió su revancha en WrestleMania XX, en donde se enfrentó al entonces campeón Triple H y al ganador del Royal Rumble Match, Chris Benoit por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. La lucha en WrestleMania XX la ganó Benoit, quien ofreció revancha a Michaels y Triple H en Backlash, donde volvió a ganar Benoit. Después de eso Michaels retó a Triple H en una Hell in a Cell en Bad Blood, pero fue derrotado nuevamente. La noche siguiente en RAW, Kane atacó a Michaels con una silla, causándole una lesión. Michaels volvió y derrotó a Kane en Unforgiven.Luego en Taboo Tuesday fue seleccionado por los fans para enfrentarse a Triple H por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, pero fue derrotado gracias a una interferencia de Edge.Luego de esto Michaels estuvo inactivo debido a una nueva lesión. '2005' Michaels regresó en New Years Revolution, siendo árbitro en la Elimination Chamber, en donde aplicó una "Patada Musical" a Edge, empezando un feudo.Michaels y Edge se enfrentaron en Royal Rumble, con victoria para Edge gracias a la intervención de Randy Orton, que le aplicó un RKO. Además de luchar con Edge, esa misma noche Michaels participó en el Royal Rumble Match, en donde eliminó a Kurt Angle, quien reingresó al ring y eliminó ilegalmente a Michaels.Esto llevó a una lucha entre los dos en WrestleMania 21, la cual ganó Angle, forzando a Michaels a rendirse. Después, Michaels consiguió como compañero para su lucha en Backlash a Hulk Hogan, con quien derrotó a Muhammad Hassan y Daivari.Michaels terminaría su feudo thumb|DX-Generationcon Angle en Vengeance, derrotándole, pero se pactó en RAW una lucha entre Michaels vs Angle y Carlito, por lo que solicitó de nuevo la ayuda de Hogan. Después de la victoria de Michaels y Hogan, Shawn aplicó una "Patada Musical" a Hogan, volviéndose heel. Esto los llevó a un combate en SummerSlam, lucha que ganó Hogan. Después de esa lucha, Michaels se dio la mano con Hogan, volviendo a ser face.Michaels derrotó a Chris Masters en el evento Unforgiven Después, en RAW, Michaels empató con Kurt Angle en un Iron Man Match, lo que obligó a Michaels a derrotar a Carlito para entrar en las votaciones de la lucha por el Campeonato de la WWE para Taboo Tuesday. Michaels ganó la votación frente a The Big Show y Kane, lo cual le permitió enfrentarse al entonces Campeón de la WWE John Cena y al otro retador, Kurt Angle. En ese combate, Michaels perdió contra Cena después de un "FU". En Survivor Series, el Team RAW (Michaels, Carlito, Chris Masters, Big Show & Kane) perdió ante el Team SmackDown! (Batista, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, John "Bradshaw" Layfield & Bobby Lashley), siendo Michaels el último eliminado de su equipo. Sin embargo, durante la lucha eliminó a Mysterio y a JBL. '2006-2009' Michaels ingresó a la Elimination Chamber de New Year's Revolution, donde se enfrentó a Kurt Angle, Carlito, Chris Masters, Kane y John Cena. En la lucha eliminó a Kurt Angle, después de aplicarle una "Patada Musical", pero fue eliminado por Carlito. Durante las semanas anteriores a Royal Rumble, Vince McMahon inició un feudo con Michaels, recordando el episodio de la Traición de Montreal. En Royal Rumble fue eliminado por Shane McMahon, quien de manera ilegal thumb|left|DX haciendo su poseentró y eliminó a Michaels, a pesar de no ser un participante oficial. Vince McMahon luego anunció el retiro obligatorio de Michaels para la próxima edición de RAW, pero éste rompe los papeles de retiro. Luego se anuncia una lucha frente a Shane McMahon para Saturday Night's Main Event la cual pierde tras ser "traicionado" de la misma manera que Bret Hart en Survivor Series 1997. Michaels se cobró revancha en WrestleMania 22, en donde derrotó a Vince McMahon, a pesar de la interferencia de Shane McMahon y Spirit Squad.Pero en Backlash, Vince McMahon, junto con Shane, derrotó a Michaels y su compañero "Dios", el cual era representado por una luz. Durante el RAW posterior a Backlash, Vince obligó a Triple H a golpear a Michaels con el mazo, pero éste se negó y golpeó a Spirit Squad. Por este motivo Vince pactó un 5 contra 1, en donde Triple H se debía enfrentar a Spirit Squad, pero después de la lucha, Spirit Squad atacó a Triple H, por lo que Michaels acudió a defender a su antiguo compañero, por lo que ambos reformaron D-Generation X.El regreso oficial de DX se produjo en thumb|Shawn Michaels aplicandole a Vince McMahon una Patada Musical Vengeance, en donde DX derrotó a Spirit Squad en un 5 contra 2. Luego volvieron a derrotar a Spirit Squad en Saturday Night's Main Event en un 5 contra 2 con eliminación.En SummerSlam, DX derrotó a The McMahons (Vince y Shane) y luego en Unforgiven, DX nuevamente derrotó a The McMahons, pero esta vez con The Big Show en un Handicap 3 on 2 Hell in a Cell Match. En Cyber Sunday, DX fue derrotado por Rated-RKO (Edge y Randy Orton). El árbitro seleccionado por los fans, Eric Bischoff, permitió que Orton aplicara de manera ilegal un "RKO" en una silla.Sin embargo, en Survivor Series, Team DX (Triple H, Michaels, CM Punk, Matt y Jeff Hardy) derrotó al Team Rated-RKO (Edge, Randy Orton, Mike Knox, Johnny Nitro y Gregory Helms) con un categórico 5-0. En New Year's Revolution, el compañero de Michaels, Triple H, sufrió una lesión en sus cuádriceps durante su lucha con Rated-RKO (Edge y Randy Orton). También participó en la Royal Rumble Match 2007 siendo el último eliminado por el ganador,The Undertaker. El 29 de enero de 2007 en Raw, Michaels ganó el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas con John Cena, después de derrotar a Rated-RKO.Semanas después derrotó a los dos miembros de Rated-RKO en una triple amenaza, gthumb|left|189px|John Cena frente a Shawn Michaelsanando una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la WWE en WrestleMania 23. El 1 de abril en WrestleMania 23, John Cena derrotó a Michaels, con el Campeonato de la WWE en disputa, después de que Michaels se rindiera con la "STFU".La noche siguiente en RAW, Michaels y Cena perdieron los campeonatos en parejas con The Hardys, en una Battle Royal, después de que Michaels eliminara a su propio compañero, pero se vengó de Cena derrotándolo en un combate que fue elegido como el mejor del año y duró más de una hora. Michaels fue derrotado nuevamente por John Cena, junto con Edge y Randy Orton, en Backlash por el Campeonato de la WWE.En Judgment Day, Michaels fue derrotado y lesionado por Randy Orton, sacándolo de la acción por casi 5 meses. Michaels regresó el 8 de octubre en RAW, aplicando su "Patada Músical" al nuevo Campeón de la WWE, Randy Orton.En Cyber Sunday, Michaels derrotó a Randy Orton por el Campeonato de la WWE, pero por descalificación, lo que no le permitió ganar el campeonato.Michaels recibió su revancha en Survivor Series, pero thumb|Shawn Michaels aplicando una Patada Músical a Ric Flair y retirandolofue obligado a no poder aplicar la "Patada Musical", por lo cual fue derrotado por Randy Orton, con el Campeonato de la WWE en disputa, después de recibir el conteo de 3 con un "RKO".En Armageddon, Michaels derrotó a Mr. Kennedy.El 14 de enero en RAW Michaels derrota a Trevor Murdoch clasificándose para el Royal Rumble Match 2008,pero no logró ganarlo.En No Way Out fue eliminado por Triple H de la Elimination Chamber en el cuarto lugar.En WrestleMania XXIV acabó con la carrera de Ric Flair, tras derrotarlo en un combate en el que estaba en juego la carrera de éste último.Posteriormente, Michaels derrotó a Batista en Backlash,y a Chris Jericho en Judgment Day.Su racha invicta en PPVs fue terminada por Batista en One Night Stand. Michaels inició un feudo con Chris Jericho, en el cual Michaels fue dañado en su ojo. Ambos se enfrentaron en The Great American Bash, donde Jericho salió victorioso debido a que Michaels resultó con su retina seriamente dañada , por lo que (según Jericho) dicho combate habría sido el último de su carrera. En SummerSlam, Michaels anunció su retiro, el cual no se hizo efectivo debido al ataque de Jericho a su esposa. Posteriormente sufrió una lesión en su tríceps, lo cual no lo privó de participar en Unforgiven, donde derrotó a Jericho en una lucha sin sanciones. Este feudo llegó a su fin en No Mercy, donde Jericho derrotó a Michaels en un Ladder match, reteniendo el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. En Survivor Series, Michaels fue el capitán de su equipo en la lucha de eliminación clásica, el cual derrotó al equipo de JBL, con quien tuvo un feudo en los meses siguientes. Dentro de la storyline con Layfield, Michaels debió actuar como su empleado hasta No Way Out, donde se enfrentaron en un combate. Al ser Michaels el vencedor, se liberó del contrato con JBL, por lo que dejó automáticamente de ser su empleado .Tras esto, intentó romper el invicto de The Undertaker en luchas en WrestleMania, pero el 5 de abril de 2009 en WrestleMania XXV, Michaels fue derrotado por Undertaker. Posteriormente, tomó un tiempo libre, regresando en SummerSlam, donde junto con Triple H reformó D-Generation X, derrotando a The Legacy.A pesar de ser thumb|left|Shawn Michaels en su lucha junto a Triple H contra Big Show y Chris Jerichoderrotados en Breaking Point, les derrotaron en Hell in a Cell en un Hell in a Cell match. En Bragging Rights, el Team SmackDown (Chris Jericho, Kane, R-Truth, Finlay, The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd) & Matt Hardy) derrotó al Team RAW (D-Generation X (Triple H & Shawn Michaels), Cody Rhodes, The Big Show,Kofi Kingston, Jack Swagger & Mark Henry) después de una traición de Show. En Survivor Series, Michaels y Triple H se enfrentaron al Campeón de la WWE John Cena en una lucha titular, pero Cena retuvo el campeonato. Posteriormente, en TLC, derrotaron a Big Show y Chris Jericho en un Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match ganando el Campeonato Unificado en Parejas de la WWE. '2010' Participó en el Royal Rumble eliminando a 5 personas, pero no logró ganarlo al ser eliminado por Batista. Luego, el 8 de febrero, perdió los titulos Unificados en una lucha ante ShowMiz (The Miz y The Big Show) en la que también participó The Straight Edge Society (CM Punk y Luke Gallows). Tras esto, interfirió en Elimination Chamber, haciendo que The Undertaker perdiera el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, demandando la revancha en Wrestlemania XXVI, aceptando Undertaker a cambio de que Michaels apostara su thumb|271px|Shawn Michaels en su última lucha en Wrestlemenia 26.carrera. En WrestleMania XXVI, perdió Michaels, por lo que debió retirarse de la lucha libre profesional, al termino de la Lucha Undertaker le dio la mano a Shawn en señal de respeto y al dia siguiente en el programa de RAW fue su despedida de la WWE. '2010-presente (apariciones)' Hizo una breve aparición junto a Triple H en Tribute to the Troops, celebrando una victoria de John Cena, Rey Mysterio y Randy Orton. También hizo una aparición el 13 de diciembre de 2010 en RAW recibiendo un Slammy Award por su lucha contra The Undertaker. Pocos días después, Michaels anunció mediante un vídeo en Youtube que había firmado un contrato con la WWE para ser el embajador de la empresa y trabajar tras bastidores. En la edición de RAW del 10 de enero de 2011 se anunció que Michaels sería inducido al Salón de la Fama de la WWE como parte de la clase de 2011. Durante esa transmisión iba a dar un discurso de aceptación, pero fue interrumpido por Alberto Del Rio, insultándolo hasta que le aplicó su "Sweet Chin Music". En la edición de RAW del 28 de marzo de 2011, Michaels interrumpió a Triple H y Undertaker. Poco después Michaels intento aplicarle una "Sweet Chin Music" a Undertaker pero se la revertió en una "chokeslam", pero Triple H le salvó. Tras esto, le dijo a Triple H que no creía que ganara la lucha en WrestleMania XXVII. El 2 de abril de 2011, Michaels fue inducido al Salón de la Fama de la WWE por su amigo Triple H, despues de la ceremonia sus amigos fuera del ring Kevin Nash, Triple H y Sean Waltman salieron a celebrar con él. Reegresó el 27 de junio del 2011 a RAW para promocionar su nuevo programa de caza, pero fue interrupido por CM Punk, Michael McGillicutty y David Otunga, aplicándole un "Sweet Chin Music" a Otunga y a McGillicutty y pactando una lucha entre Punk y Kane. Más tarde esa noche, cuando Diamond Dallas Page hizo una aparición especial y fue interrumpido por Drew McIntyre, Michaels atacó a McIntyre con una "Sweet Chin Music". El 13 de febrero Michaels regresó a Raw para convencer a Triple H para que se enfrentara a The Undertaker una vez más en Wrestlemania 28 pero estos terminaron discutiendo. El 5 de marzo Michaels reapareció en RAW diciendole a su amigo Triple H que él será el árbitro especial del combate entre el y Undertaker en WrestleMania XXVIII. Ayudo a Triple H junto con Undertaker a salir del ring en la lucha de WrestleMania XXVIII en la que el ganador resulto ser Undertaker, al llegar al titantron, los tres se dieron un abrazo.